Project Summary Neurofeedback of real-time functional magnetic resonance imaging (rt-fMRI) data is a new technique in which a specific aspect of brain function is monitored and provided as a feedback signal to the subject. The subject then practices controlling that aspect of their brain function using the feedback as a training signal. A large number of studies have reported success in training people to control their brain function via this technique. The proposed research project applies this technique to treating and studying post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). More specifically, the project examines whether neurofeedback of rt-fMRI data can enable individuals with PTSD to develop control over activity in a region of their amygdala involved in symptom anxiety and thereby reduce their PTSD symptoms. If so, this new technique may yield a low-risk, non-invasive clinical intervention for PTSD. In addition, patterns of resting state functional connectivity between brain areas will be examined before and after neurofeedback to determine how intrinsic brain dynamics are altered by the intervention, and how those alterations relate to changes in clinical symptoms. This will inform our understanding of the network dynamics underlying PTSD symptoms.